The Black Sisters
by Zelie Rose
Summary: A story of Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix's childhood. Just an insight on why one of the sisters turned out to be such an evil character; what happened in their childhood that was so bad, how did Narcissa and Andromeda react to Bellatrix becoming a Death Eaters etc. Please review if you like this - this is my first FanFiction, and I'd like to know whether to continue writing


I decided to write this because I think the Black Sisters are underrepresented - we don't know anything about them! As I thought this was such a shame, I decided to write my own. If you like this, please review and share it, as I'm finding it hard for  
my

work to be read because no one searches these characters up (probably because one's, like, _**EVIL,**_ but, hopefully, you'll realise they are human too after this. Well, as human as fictional characters get... * **gets shield out and prepares to be murdered by all HP lovers** *)

I don't know what happened when writing this - there are all these annoying spaces and joined-up words in random places, and, I promise they didn't happen on purpose. If it offends you, just know it offends me more... my perfectionism can't handle it,I'm  
/internally cringing and I tried so hard to fix it but it just won't cooperate!?

Characters, spells etc belong to JK Rowling

Enjoy...

* * *

 **THE FINAL FIGHT...**

" _Lumos"_

Light suddenly illuminated the once dark room, cutting through the impregnable darknesslike a knife. The chimes of midnight had been and gone; everything and everyone had appearedto be in a deep slumber,untilBella had casta spell tounmask three

wide awake Black Sisters.

In the bed closest to the door lay Cissa, her blueeyes glassy with tiredness, yet refusing sleep. Unorthodox, white-blonde hair, so irregular for a descendant of Black, surrounded her face like a halo, and tears,escaping imprisionment, rolled down  
/her flushed cheeks. Next to her lay Andy, her short bob tickling her chin as her large, fathomless eyes surveyed the room,like apredator hunting hungrily. Neither sister seemedto have noticed Bella'signited

wand; in fact, neither sister seemed to have noticed Bella at all.

"I'm sorry, all right?" exclaimed Bella suddenly - the tension had been overwhelming. Cissa sniffed. Andy ignored her. Anyattempts to break the silence were in vain: the silence was unbreakable.

"...You said you wanted to be an Auror. You said you wanted to fight evil, not be evil!"

"I know, I"-

" _Do those words mean nothing to you?"_ snapped Andy, her face- so like her sisters, though their moral fibres were,evidently, very different -contorted with rage. Fidgeting, Bella twirled her unruly, flexuous hair; Andyresolutely turned

to face the opposite direction. Another tear slipped from Cissa's distraught eyes. The silence continued.

"You know what Mum said: vita non est vivere sed valere vita est"-

"-Don't you dare"-

"- Don't live for the sake of living, Bella, it's not worth it. I would rather die than join _him._ "

"Yes, and you and your filthy mudblood boyfriend probably will, won't you? Unlike _some people,_ I want to survive; if it means becoming a Deatheater, so be it"

A whimper sounded from Cissa's mouth. Deatheater. Death. Eater. Her sister. Her once so young, gregarious and audacious sister, an eater of death. Tears of defeat dropped on her linen-clad bedsheets. How could this havehappened?

"Really, Bella, _mudblood_ , how could you! At least I didn't buy myselfa one-way ticket to Azkaban. That is, if you _survive_ , Bella! The life span of a Deatheater isn't long!"

At this Bella was up, pacing the bedroom with gangly, ungainly strides. Anticipation bubbled at the surface like a potion simmering in a hot cauldron. Panic beganto invade Cissa's body, rippling through her veins, a too-strongdrug injected

into her system.

If Bella had been told what she would become in her youth, she wouldn't have believed it. Singing, dancing and laughing at Christmas, swinging jovially from the Old Willow, dreaming for a life of adventure;who wouldhave

thought she would become so... But there were clues from the beginning: the hexing, the taunting, a blantant disregard for everything- when had Bella ever abidedto the rules? The sayingwas obviously true: Love blinds.

Screaming unlike anything ever heard in Black Manor erupted from the two sisters.

"What do you want me to do, Andy, politely tell the Dark Lord I've changed my mind" a flash of green expelled from Bella's wand.

"Already calling him the _Dark Lord,_ are we, Trixie? You'll be announcing your engagement next!" retorted Andy, deflecting the curse with a lazy flick. Bella ducked just in time, continuing to hex her sister after a quick recovery.

"Anything would be better than the deal I was given! My eyes have finally been opened, and if you don't like that, then you can"-

"-How _dare_ you blame your problems on her. She lovedyou and _this_ is how you repay her? By going against everything she believedin? You know what"-a red light cut across the room -"I'm done with this. Better yet, I'mdone

with _you."_

A crack, like a whip slashing against the unforgiving ground, brought tears to the remaining sister's eyes, and Andy out of Black stood, confusion, hurt and anger pulling at her was gone, and,

truth be told, she would never come back - that wasthe last time they would ever talk, and hadbeenan wouldhave thought that young, gregarious, audacious Bella would, aged 21, tear the Black Sisters apart?


End file.
